Wildest dreams
by Scarlet flute
Summary: A run down club, drinks, a good night that's all they needed to start their love.


**Wildest Dreams**

"I don't wanna go."

"Come on, Naruto. Don't be such a buzz kill." Sakura said while putting on makeup.

"Naruto Uzumaki is not a buzz kill, dattebayo." Naruto defended strongly.

"Well, right now you are killing my vibe. Don't be such a baby. You are 24; you work hard on week days. You deserve some excitement on weekends."

"Getting drunk beyond imagination and waking up with a severe hang over doesn't count as excitement."

"Oh but there are going to be hot guys to flirt with and who knows we might end up with boyfriends."

Naruto groaned.

Sakura really wanted a boyfriend. She had previous relationships but they always concluded at a bitter note.

"Fine, but if you need saving from a pervert don't call me."

Sakura laughed and hugged her best friend since high school.

"Let's have a wild night, Naruto." She exclaimed.

The place sucked royally. Loud music and people making out at every available space made Naruto regret her decision but Sakura was enjoying every single thing about the place. She left her alone to talk to some handsome dude.

"Is that Sasuke-kun? What is he doing at some place like this?" She had squealed in a high pitched voice before running off in her 9 inch heels. Naruto sighed. She knew something like that would happen. It always did.

She took a seat near the bar and ordered some soft drink. She wanted to drown her emotions in that fiery liquid seeping inside her body tissues.

Her God father Jiraiya was gone forever. He was killed by one of his own student.

"That pervy sage!" she exclaimed sadly before asking for alcohol.

* * *

He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
I thought heaven can't help me now.  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams

* * *

After 45 minutes of self-pity, she was joined by a guy on the seat next to her. Although she was drunk she could clearly make out his features. He was extremely good looking. Handsomer than any another guy she had seen. He had this regal, dark and mysterious thing going about him. He was alluring.

"What are you looking at?"

His voice was raspy and seductive but his words made her stop her assessment. Sure, he was good looking but he was a bastard, she decided. She shrugged and returned to drinking.

Following a long bout of silence between the two strangers, she felt eyes on herself. She turned her face to him and her breath hitched. His eyes were a captivating shade of black.

They held each other's gaze and for a moment Naruto swore she saw his eyes turn red. She closed her eyes to stop the crazy beating of her heart. The alcohol was doing things to her system it wasn't supposed to do. Also the presence of the mysterious stranger didn't help at all.

When she opened her eyes, her lips met with the lips of the dark haired man and she knew she was done for. The kiss was full of passion and something else she couldn't explain. Maybe it was the erratic beats of her heart or the loud music or the heat she felt flooding her senses but she knew there was no saving her.

"Let's get outta here." The stranger whispered in her ear and she nodded without any thought.

* * *

I said, "No one has to know what we do,"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound,  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
My last request is

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams

* * *

Naruto couldn't get the stranger out of her mind. She didn't know anything about him. Not even his name. But the night they had spent had been amazing. She remembered it thoroughly. She wasn't supposed to remember anything but she did.

She forgot important things like paying her bills, getting up early, birthdays, Ino's wedding, exam dates but she couldn't forget the stranger and the night.

She cursed her traitorous brain. One time she actually needed it, it betrayed her.

"Watch it, Blondie. You almost spilled coffee on me." Kiba growled.

"Don't worry, dog breath. The coffee has milk."

"Show me some respect. I am the customer here." He said smugly.

"But still a dog boy."

He grumbled angrily. Naruto chuckled and moved into the kitchen. It was break time and her brain was going to torture her with the stranger.

And it did.

That night flashed through her eyes. The grunts, moans, sweat, the fireworks, his hands, his muscles, his chiseled frame, his eyes that held so much passion.

Yes, she recalled everything and she wasn't thankful for that. She was mature enough to know that it meant nothing. It was a way of taking out frustrations for both of them.

"Still thinking about him?" Sakura questioned as she approached.

"I don't even know his name."

"Does he know yours?"

She shook her head in a no.

"If it was going to turn into something more, it would have. So, forget it and move on." Sakura whispered kindly and squeezed her shoulder.

"I know… but I can't help but wonder if he felt the same…. If he remembers me. That it wasn't just a wild dream…that he existed."

* * *

"Otouto, where are your thoughts wandering?" Itachi asked with a devious smirk.

"None of your concern, Aniki."

"You can tell me, Otouto. I'll try not to die of laughter."

"Or better I kill you myself." Sasuke smirked back.

"Ah, I see you are still upset."

"You sent me to a fucking club…. A fucking jaded club!" Sasuke growled.

"But my sources tell me you had quite a lot of fun there."

"If you mean being chased by hormonal drooling fan girls then, yes, I definitely had a lot of fun."

Itachi smirked evilly.

"I just wanted to help you grow up."

Sasuke almost puked at the sickeningly sweet tone.

"I don't need your help." He spoke angrily before stomping out of the room.

Why was that sadistic bastard his brother? As if his thoughts these days weren't enough torture for him.

He couldn't get the blonde girl out of his mind. Especially her bluer than the ocean eyes. They were full of life and she was so effing beautiful with and without clothes. He sat next to her but except the few initial moments she didn't pay any attention to him. She intrigued him.

She didn't seem too bright but her personality affected him. He knew better than to care FOR one night stands. They didn't develop into anything.

But what they had shared had felt special. He was her first and the fact filled him with a sort of a warm fuzzy satisfaction.

* * *

You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around

* * *

Why couldn't he let her live in peace? His memories kept following her around. She was ready to murder the guy whenever she met him again or IF she met him again.

She groaned and hid her head in the pillow. She hadn't slept peacefully since she met him.

* * *

You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around

* * *

Not again.

Sasuke cursed loudly in his large room. He was getting frustrated. That blonde idiot was ruining him. He couldn't get through a single day without her thoughts.

Her silly grin.

The way her eyes sparkled.

The trust and warmth she oozed out.

The way she felt like the very personification of hope and everything good in life.

Sasuke cursed again and making a quick decision jumped out of his bed. He took decisive steps to his car and went to the run down club he had met her for the first time.

She wasn't there.

He gave up hope. At least he had tried. He was about to leave patiently when shrills of his name made him sprint for his life.

Rushing to his car he spotted pink.

That pink haired girl, he knew her. She was her friend!

* * *

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just pretend

Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend) wildest dreams  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, in your wildest dreams.

* * *

Naruto shifted again. She wanted to sleep.

Damn it.

There was loud knocking on her door. Again.

She got up angrily from her orange bed and was going to give whoever it was at the other side a good piece of her mind.

It was 2:00 am.

She opened the door and stilled.

The dark stranger stood outside her door looking hot and handsome as ever. She didn't know what to feel. Part of her felt ecstatic that he was real, part of her felt happy that he sought her out, part of her felt disappointed. Maybe he just wanted another wild night.

The stranger extended his pale but beautiful hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Relief coursed through her.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She introduced while taking his hand.

They stood at her door in silence.

"Wanna have a cup of coffee, teme?" Naruto grinned.

"If you can make one, then sure, dobe." He smirked.

They bickered back forth but there was no ill intent except a few threats of painful death by Naruto to which Sasuke smirked in challenge.

And they shared first of the many cups of coffee they were going to share in future.


End file.
